fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 16/1/17
(A video recaps the events of the Royal Rumble - Cien Almas defeating Big Damo for the vacant Pure Championship after the arrival of Los Ingobernables, The Motor City Machine Guns with a strong title defense over the reunited El Steenerico, Shinsuke Nakamura’s decisive victory over Kazuchika Okada, and Tommy End winning the Royal Rumble in an impressive PPV debut.) SEGMENT 1: Tommy End comes out to a standing ovation from the crowd. End walks down to the ring and takes it in before grabbing a microphone. End: Last night was the greatest performance in my career to date, period. Nothing has come close, and only one thing will… When I go to the main event of Dominion of Wrestling 2, and capture the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship. It doesn’t concern me who the champion will be. I saw the line-up for the Elimination Chamber at Gates to Valhalla, and any of the six men are worthy foes to face, but what they don’t realize about me is how dangerous I am. I’m not saying it for show, it’s a fact. I have a legitimate background in martial arts that even the most elite fighters in the world could dream of having. If my performance last night didn’t prove that I am the real deal, then I don’t know what more I can do to make my case. I outlasted thirty-nine other men, and this isn’t the normal Royal Rumble hyperbole, I truly did. All thirty-nine other men in the match were in the ring with me at some point or another… This means I outlasted Brock Lesnar, Goldberg, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Finn Balor, Braun Strowman, Adam Cole, Austin Aries, AJ Styles… And Dean Ambrose. Ambrose, you are a hell of a competitor, and you gave me the most intense few minutes of my life when we were brawling it out on the apron. I hope that you receive the marquee match at DOW2 that you deserve. But the main event is MINE. It’s time to put the microphone down and let my actions start doing the talking for me. If any idiot back there has the balls to come out and face me… Come meet your destruction. Drew Gulak’s theme music hits and he comes out to a heat from the crowd. Gulak enters the ring against End with a microphone in his hand. Gulak: Yeah, I have the balls to face you. You’re nothing special Tommy. What you did last night, I could have done ten times over. I’m the real deal, I just haven’t been given a chance yet. You and I both started out on that failed abortion of a show Omega Pro Wrestling… and here we are now. I retired Jushin Thunder Liger while you won the OPW Championship, yet we were never able to meet, until now. I’m going to drive you into the mat and show everyone that your spot should have belonged to Drew Gulak all along. Gulak throws the mic down and he and End prepare to fight. MATCH 1: Tommy End vs Drew Gulak Tommy End hits a jumping bicycle kick at 8 minutes to win. After the match, Minoru Suzuki comes out of the crowd and destroys End with a chair! Suzuki powerbombs End on the chair and stands over him while the crowd boos. SEGMENT 2: Roderick Strong is backstage working out when Charly Caruso comes up to him. Caruso: Excuse me Roderick. I have some news from Shane McMahon. Strong: Sure, what is it? Caruso: Well as I’m sure you’ve heard, everyone backstage was quite impressed with your debut at the Royal Rumble. You made a good impression with an elimination on Cesaro, and you were eliminated by the inevitable winner, so no shame there. Your thoughts on your debut? Strong: Well I just went out there and did what I’ve been doing best for the past decade. When it comes to the discussion of top independent talents, I was always neglected I feel. I don’t have the flashiness or the looks or any fancy gimmicks… I just get out there and kick ass. I won’t be in any of the big feuds we’ve seen here like the whole HYDRA situation or anything as personal as AJ Styles vs Finn Balor, but I personify one thing better than anyone and that’s pure wrestling. Caruso: Which brings me to the point about Shane McMahon’s news. Tonight, you will be facing Tyler Breeze in a #1 Contender Match for the Pure Championship! Strong: Well go ahead and thank Shane for that opportunity -- Chris Jericho walks into frame and the crowd pops. Jericho: I’m Mr. Lonely… I got nobody… Strong: What the hell is wrong with you? Jericho: Shut the hell up. You don’t know heartbreak like I do. He was like a son to me. I taught him everything. We were Canadian lovers and he threw it all away for that bastard Kenny Omega… It hurts so bad that I threw my list out. I threw my scarf out. I threw my $15,000 jacket out. I’m going to kill -- Strong: WOAH WOAH WOAH! Let’s calm down there yeah? Look, Chris, you’ve been one of my favorite wrestlers since the start. You may do some questionable things sometimes, but I can’t stand to see a legend like this. I ask, no, I insist… You come in and join that #1 Contender’s match tonight. Jericho: That is the… that is the nicest… I can’t I literally can’t. Jericho runs away sobbing while Strong and Caruso look on confused. SEGMENT 3: Kalisto and Aerostar are backstage preparing for the tag team match when Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Kalisto and Aerostar! You both had rather strong Royal Rumble performances with more than 10 minutes a piece, so congratulations on that. Aerostar, fans have been rabidly clamoring for your return since your untimely departure after the 2016 Royal Rumble match, so I’ve got to ask, how does it feel to be back? Aerostar: It’s been great, just the best. I was shocked when Shane McMahon called me and signed me to a contract, but the fans want me and I’m best for business. Me and my friend Kalisto are going to dominate that tag team match tonight, and we’ll finally be the ones to take down the MCMG. I’m a living legend, among the likes of Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan, John Cena, and … Aerostar goes quiet as THE ROCK enters the frame. The Rock does his smell and raises an eyebrow. The Rock: Do you smell… do you smell that? Aerostar: No, what am I -- The Rock: IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU SMELL!!! You two jabronis get the hell out of The Rock’s interview. Young: Rocky! Welcome back to Chaos! The Rock: Thank you, thank you. The Rock has FINALLY come back to Chaos and The Rock is here to stay. I came back at WarGames as a personal favor to Shinsuke Nakamura, and I got a taste of what it was like to get back into the ring and perform for the millions AND MILLIONS of the The Rock’s people. Last night The Rock came back to a standing ovation from the millions… And then Jimmy Havoc spat in my eye and ruined it. Havoc, you made a name for yourself last night kid, and it was all within the rules of the match. But no one gets one over on The Rock, because in the end you will never be at my level. So The Rock turns his attention to the one thing he has yet to accomplish… The Chaos World Heavyweight Championship. The Rock pauses as Jack Gallagher enters the frame. Gallagher: Good day to you Renee, and good day to you, Sir Boulder. The Rock: Who the hell is this clown? Gallagher: You may take me for clown, sir, but I assure you that simply put, I am a gentleman. I waltzed on over here when I heard you had a score to settle with Jimmy Havoc. See, I’ve perused over many a year to determine what it takes to be a gentlemen, putting in hours of work a day honing the art of chivalry and decency, so then when I see a filthy degenerate like Jimmy Havoc having his way with people in the manner it does so… Well let’s just say it keeps me up just a few more minutes at night. So for you, Rocky, I have a gentleman’s proposition. Tonight, I will take care of Jimmy Havoc in a round of fisticuffs, and uh, in exchange… can I maybe be in one of your movies…? The Rock laughs and shakes his head before walking away while Gallagher fiddles with his mustache. MATCH 2: Kalisto and Aerostar vs TM-61 vs The Decay vs The Usos - #1 Cont Elimination Match for Chaos World Tag Team Championship # The Decay is eliminated by Kalisto and Aerostar after Aerostar pins Steve after a shooting star press # The Usos are eliminated by TM-61 after a heel hook from Miller on Jey # Kalisto and Aerostar are eliminated by TM-61 after a double superkick to Kalisto. MATCH 3: Roderick Strong vs Chris Jericho vs Tyler Breeze - #1 Cont for Pure Championship Breeze nails Jericho with a supermodel kick, but Strong runs in and takes Breeze out with the Sick Kick. Jericho gets up and Strong hits the End of Heartache for the win at 14 minutes. SEGMENT 4: After commercials, Chris Jericho is seen walking backstage sobbing uncontrollably. Jericho enters a room and closes it, while Renee Young walks into frame. Young: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time… BIG DAMO!!! Damo: Let’s just get to it. I’m not in the mood. Young: Okay, sorry. Well, last night must have been disappointing I’m sure, due in part to Los Ingobernables de Japon arriving at the Royal Rumble to hand Almas the win. Damo: In part? Due in part? No, Almas had no chance until those clowns arrived. I don’t even care that I lost the Pure Championship, but right now I’m fueled by rage and vengeance, and I WILL DESTROY EACH AND EVERY MEMBER OF LOS INGOBERNABLES, AND I WILL EAT THEIR FOOKIN HEADS TOO!!! Damo storms away. Meanwhile, a bunch of commotion can be heard and the camera pans over to the room where Jericho entered. Medical staff surround Jericho on the ground who has a noose around his neck, connected to a pipe on the ceiling that broke after an attempted suicide attempt. Jericho: LET ME DIE!!! JUST LET ME DIE!!! PLEASE!!! LIFE HAS NO MEANING ANYMORE!!! Staff: CALL HELP I CAN’T CONTROL THIS MAN!!! Jericho: I CAN’T LIVE ANYMORE! MY HEART WON’T GO ON -- Tyler Breeze enters the frame and slaps Jericho hard across the face. Breeze: Get up you pathetic, miserable uggo. What has become of you? I used to look up to you. I used to idolize you. I based my character on you, I based my look on you, even my move-set. And this is the man you’ve become? Who cares if Adam Cole betrayed you. Shit happens. Move on. I know that the Chris Jericho who beat The Rock and Steve Austin in one night is still in there. And if he’s not… then maybe you should kill yourself. But not until I get one last thing from you Chris. At Gates to Valhalla, I want a match with you. Maybe it’ll be your last, but god dammit Chris, you WILL NOT kill yourself until GTV, do you understand me? Or I will kill you first… Uh I don’t know if that makes sense… JUST FUCKING ACCEPT YOU UGGO! Jericho: God sheesh fine. I will. But if you don’t let me kill myself afterwards… YOU’RE GOING ON THE LIST-- I CAN’T LIVE!!! I CAN’T LIVE WITH HIS BETRAYAL - Breeze slaps Jericho hard again. Breeze: Pick yourself up you mess. See you at GTV. Breeze walks away while Jericho continues to sob in the corner. MATCH 4: Jimmy Havoc vs Jack Gallagher Gallagher pulls out a surprising win over Havoc at 10 minutes after Havoc goes for a low-blow following a ref bump, only for Gallagher to jam his umbrella into Havoc’s face! Gallagher hits the wheelbarrow facebuster on the edge of the umbrella for the win! After the match, Havoc destroys Gallagher with his own umbrella, repeatedly hitting him in the face with it before walking to the back. SEGMENT 5: Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to a huge pop from the crowd, holding up the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship. Nakamura walks down to the ring and grabs a microphone. Nakamura: Last night was the defining moment of my career on Chaos. No, it wasn’t making it to the final two of the 2016 Rumble. It wasn’t defeating Daniel Bryan clean at Civil War. It wasn’t defeating The Rock clean at Summer Showdown. It wasn’t captaining Chaos to the WarGames victory. It wasn’t even winning the championship from Okada. Last night, I destroyed Okada. I destroyed his soul. Where is that bastard huh? Why isn’t he out here running his mouth like he always does? I’ll tell you why. The King of Strong Style DESTROYED every ounce of his being that existed. I kicked him to hell, I made him bleed and cry, and he couldn’t even put up one bit of serious offense against me. Okada truly is nothing without HYDRA, and we warned him. We warned him from the very first day that he would come to regret this. I’m sure Okada wishes he was fired along with the rest of HYDRA, because as long as he is here on Chaos he will NEVER be the champion again. But that was last night. Let’s look to the future now, because in four weeks my claim as champion will truly be tested like never before. Five of the best that Chaos has to offer, men that I not ashamed to say are equal to me, will be locked in with me in the most dangerous structure that professional wrestling has ever seen - The Elimination Chamber. At some point in my career, I have faced - and defeated - all of these men. I remember when Neville and Zayn were still Pac and El Generico, two of the most prominent talents on the independent scene, and I am proud that they are here with me on Chaos, the top wrestling promotion in the world. Neville, nothing made me happier than when you beat me at Clash of Kings, proving yourself as the true King of Chaos. If it wasn’t for that bastard motherfucker Okada, you would be the Chaos World Heavyweight Champion, and rightfully so. Well, GTV is your chance. Styles and Balor, you two are top tier talents who gave me a lot of shit back in NJPW with the Bullet Club, but we’ve all moved past that now. I sincerely thank you all for your contributions in the war against HYDRA. As for Kevin Owens, we’ve never gotten along, but I respect him coming back at Vindication and redeeming himself. Elimination Chamber is going to be interesting, but I can say with certainty that win or lose… Everyone will feel the wrath of Strong Style… YEAHOH!!! Neville’s theme hits and he comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. Neville runs down with a mic in hand and shakes hands with Nakamura before beginning to speak. Neville: Thank you for the kind words, Shinsuke. But it’s great to be back here on Chaos! You know, if it wasn’t for this announcement, I’d probably be kicking Okada’s ass right now, but being given a spot in the chamber is so much better! Winning King of Chaos is my greatest accomplishment to date… But winning the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship at GTV will be so much better. I plan to be the top star on Chaos one day Shinsuke, and I don’t care if that has to be at your expense - after all, I have beaten you before. Nakamura: That’s a bold claim to make… Let’s see if you measure up. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn come out to a huge pop from the crowd. Zayn: There sure is a lot of fighting spirit in this match. A lot of technical ability. Raw power. Striking skills. High flying. I have all of that too, just like the rest of you do… But there’s one thing that I have in spades that no one else does. I have heart. I can be put down a million times but I will never give up. I can lose for years on end but I won’t give up. No one has the heart of a fighter like I do. Just like Rocky, knock me down I get right back up. These aren’t just words - this is my life. I’m made for an environment like the Chamber, and I will persevere and go all the way. Owens walks up to Nakamura and stares him down, head to head, while pointing at the World Championship. Owens: That championship belongs to me. I held it for over half a year, defeating anyone and everyone who got in my way. You should know that for a fact Shinsuke, I beat you twice for it, once at the main event of Dominion of Wrestling too. I think my absence and this team-up with Sami made everyone forget just what I was capable of. I carried Chaos on my back for half a year. I tore through literally everyone, to the point where Okada only beat me after a bullshit restart from Dario Cueto. Yeah, I lost ONCE clean one on one, and to this day that fact remains. Nakamura, you may be just as dominant as me, but the Chamber will be the first real opportunity I’ll get since my return to remind everyone just exactly what Kevin Owens was capable of. I came back with a change of heart… But when it comes to the gold, I know no boundaries. Zayn stares Owens down from behind, suspiciously, while AJ Styles and Finn Balor come out to a huge pop from the crowd. Styles: Woah! Let’s calm down here alright? Since I’m standing here in the presence of former world champions, let me just say - I’ve been a World Champion here in the RRW too, not that that bullshit counted for anything. I find it amazing how Finn and I are somehow the afterthoughts in this match, but I’m warning you not to underestimate me. Hell, I’ve wrestled the Demon King here and brought him to a tie. I was on course to winning the Rumble too, but shit happens. AJ Styles has been sorely misrepresented for too long. I’ve wasted too many months of my career, but no more. This is my FIRST opportunity at the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship, and by God, I’m going to seize it. Balor: You’re all talking about dominance… None of you have stepped into the ring with the Demon. Two years in a row I made it to the final four of the Royal Rumble. I squashed AJ Styles - sorry - but I did. I banished Bray Wyatt from Chaos. But this isn’t a dick-measuring contest. We can sit here and praise ourselves but ultimately only what matters is what happens in the Chamber… And you will ALL face the wrath of the Demon. *Balor and Styles stare down the rest of the field as the camera pans to commercials. MATCH 5: AJ Styles and Finn Balor vs Enzo and Cass Styles hits the Phenomenal Forearm on Cass at 4 minutes to win. SEGMENT 6: Cien Almas comes out to nuclear heat with the Pure Championship dragging on the floor behind him, followed by Rush, BUSHI, EVIL, Takahashi, and Sanada. Almas: EL IDOLO!!! EL CENTINELA DEL ESPACIO!!! EL CAMPEONATO!!! CIEN… ALMAS!!! I don’t give a shit about this title. I don’t give a shit about Damo and Roderick. I don’t give a shit about the fans. I realized that. I fought for Chaos and what did that get me? I wouldn’t fight for HYDRA because they are truly evil. So I decided to go back to my roots… And become… Tranquilo… And here I stand now as the LEADER of Los Ingobernables de Chaos. This isn’t a hostile takeover, we have no desire to dominate Chaos, we are simply here to exist and be tranquilo. Championships corrupt the mind, which is why I took this title from Damo. I don’t want him to become frenzied and evil like HYDRA did over power. Power is futile. Fuck the power - become tranquilo. Damo, I did you a favor. I made sure that this piece of shit - Almas takes the title and throws it out of the ring. Would not corrupt your soul. Because I have seen one hundred souls lost to the titles, but not one more. I am the hero of the light! Like I said, we are the good guys. Almas drops the mic and starts to walk away - BUT DAMO COMES FROM BEHIND AND ENTERS THE RING!!! Damo takes down BUSHI and EVIL, then throws Takahashi and Sanada out of the ring. Almas runs away… BUT TANAHASHI COMES OUT FROM BEHIND AND TAKES ALMAS DOWN!!! Tanahashi joins Damo in the ring. Damo: We have a five on five at GTV… Well here’s my first partner on my team. The crowd pops for Tanahashi and Damo while LIC retreats to the ramp. MATCH 6: Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens vs The Motor City Machine Guns The MCMG pick up another decisive win over El Steenerico after Sabin and Shelley hit the Made in Detroit on Owens for the win at 16 minutes. After the match, Zayn helps Owens up but Owens pushes him away and walks to the back. SEGMENT 7: Kazuchika Okada comes out to boos from the crowd. Okada enters the ring, looking down and not picking his head up at all. Okada: … What happened last night… I… I don’t have anything to say. I wish I could go back and turn down Cueto’s offer. I wish I could go back and make sure Shane won the match at ROTC, but I can’t. I made my choices and I must live with them. I realize there is no redemption for me. I can stay on Chaos and continue to be the most hated man in the back… But I have come to a decision. I am going to hang it up. I had a career as the most promising talent in the world, but I threw it away for HYDRA. I shouldn’t have, but I did. As of today, I am leaving Chaos. The crowd starts a “Thank you!” chant while Okada holds back tears. Okada drops the mic and begins to walk to the back. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C-mdFXKyBU THE ROCK COMES OUT TO A HUGE POP FROM THE CROWD!!! Rock comes down to the ring and comes face to face with Okada. Rock: The Rock has something to tell Okada. Almost twenty years ago, The Rock betrayed the people too, and joined the Corporation. The Rock regretted it, and even contemplated ending his career. But he didn’t, because he knew the people would forgive him. Okada, you are too damn good to hang it up. Put HYDRA beside you and move on. Maybe everyone will hate you. Fine. But you do the right thing. There is always a chance for redemption, and you are going to find it, that I promise you… And your first step to redemption is a match… Against The Rock, at Gates to Valhalla. Do you accept? Okada looks down at The Rock’s hand… and shakes it. Okada walks to the back while The Rock holds the ring. MAIN EVENT: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Neville Nakamura hits the Kinshasa at 17 minutes to win clean. The show comes to an end with Nakamura holding up the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship.